De amantes e intrusas
by Kumi Shihori
Summary: Es cierto que era entrometida muchas veces, y escuchaba cosas que se debían mantener en secreto. Después de escuchar 'aquello' ese día, Yuzu no volvió a mirar con los mismos ojos a su hermano.


Bleach no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>De amantes e intrusas<span>**

* * *

><p>Había dos posibilidades: La primera, sus exámenes finales la tenían tan ocupada (y estresada, aunque no quisiera admitirlo) que sus horas de sueño habían disminuido considerablemente, y su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrar factura; tal vez su descabellada mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada; lo más probable es que, estando tan adormilada como lo estaba, realmente no escuchó lo que se supone debió haber escuchado. Se metió un dedo al oído y pegó más su entrometida oreja a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor, tratando de escuchar mejor. Sí hacía eso tan solo por unos minutos más, podría confirmar sí había escuchado bien. Y ella simplemente quería hacer eso: confirmar.<p>

La segunda opción era, simplemente, aceptar que su hermana Karin tenía razón y debía dejar de entrometerse en los asuntos de su hermano. Era demasiado entrometida para ser una simple niña. Pero, ¡no era su culpa! Al parecer, tuvo la 'fortuna' de heredar los genes de su igual entrometido padre; aunque ella solo sentía curiosidad por los asuntos de otras personas siempre y cuando se tratara de temas relacionados con el amor. El caso por él cual estaba interesada ahora involucraba a su hermano, entonces, no era tan malo que quisiera saber un poco más acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque ella no quería saber nada más de lo que debería. No. Ella simplemente, quería confirmar.

Llegó de la escuela a la hora acostumbrada junto con su hermana Karin, pero esta rápidamente salió a su entrenamiento de futbol diciendo que llegaría tarde y la dejo sola; su padre tuvo que viajar por unos días para un congreso al que se mostraba inusualmente interesado, y su hermano y su amiga al parecer aun no volvían de la escuela.

Le hubiera gustado dormir un poco, o descansar sus ojos por tan solo unos cinco minutos, pero sabía que cuando sus hermanos llegaran estarían muertos de hambre y ella era la única persona capaz de hacer una cena decente, sin intoxicaciones, incendios o comida quemada. Así que, manos a la obra, subió hacia su habitación, se cambió el uniforme por ropa cómoda y estuvo dispuesta a ir hacia la cocina, preguntándose que sería lo mejor para cenar esa noche, cuando se detuvo de súbito frente a la habitación de su hermano al escuchar el sonido de un objeto cayendo estrepitosamente al piso. Ahogó un grito, y se quedó estática. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se supone que nadie se encontraba en la casa. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que su maquiavélica mente comenzaba a formular historias sobre fantasmas endemoniados o humanos que cazaban almas con un raro uniforme negro, escuchó la voz de una mujer, en un susurro casi inaudible:

—Ichigo…

Se alivió saber que su hermano se encontraba en la habitación, y ya tranquila, se dispuso a continuar su camino a la cocina, cuando pudo darse cuenta: esa voz era de una mujer. Había una mujer dentro. Y había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano. Resultado, su hermano estaba en su cuarto con una mujer.

Bien, entonces tendría que hacer cena para cuatro, y no para tres como había planeado. Lo más probable es que aquella amiga de Ichigo le gustaría quedarse a cenar, e iba a hacer así porque ella se encargaría de que así sucediera. Pero, mientras bajaba las escaleras, su mente funciono de nuevo; aquella voz de mujer, no la había escuchado anteriormente, y definitivamente no era de Rukia. Entonces, ¿Qué demonios hacía su hermano con otra mujer que no era Rukia encerrados en su habitación sin nadie en casa? Bueno, ella se encargaría de averiguarlo. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y aguzó el oído. Nada, no se escuchaba nada.

Ah, pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Si era necesario, escucharía hasta el momento en el cual fuera capaz de reconocer la voz de la persona con la que su hermano estaba engañando a Rukia. Porque sí, ella era consciente de la clandestina relación que su hermano y la pequeña mujer llevaban. No era tonta. Era pequeña, sí, y no poseía demasiados conocimientos en cuanto temas "de amor adolecente", pero sí podía estar segura de que se querido hermano estaba completamente enamorado de aquella mujer. Así que, por más hermano suyo que fuera, por más que lo quisiera de aquí a luna y de regreso, lo que se encontraba haciendo era completamente erróneo y ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que su hermano se convirtiera en un pervertido mujeriego de lo peor. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al sopesar la posibilidad de saber lo que su hermano y esa extraña mujer estarían haciendo. Se alejó de la puerta de su hermano cual gato asustadizo. Sin embargo, debía tomar valor, debía saber que estaba pasando detrás de aquella puerta. Así que no tardó ni dos segundos en volver a posar su oreja en aquella puerta. Lo siguiente que escuchó, no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

—Sé que son pequeñas, pero no hay necesidad de hacérmelo saber a cada momento.

—Yo no dije eso, mujer. Me gustan Yumi y Yami así como son. No importa sí son pequeñas.

¿Dos mujeres? Ya era bastante extraño que se encuentre solo en su habitación con una mujer que no era su pequeña amiga, pero sin embargo, ¿había otras dos más? Y sobre todo ¿más pequeñas? ¿Qué clase de delito estaba cometiendo su hermano en esa habitación? Por un instante, tuvo el impulso de entrar, pero se contuvo. Decidió que le otorgaría a su hermano una oportunidad más, así que velozmente, pero sin hacer le menor ruido posible, fue directamente por un vaso de cristal a la cocina para entender mejor. Corazón palpitando con furia. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esta ocasión, estaba entrometiéndose en asuntos más serios, complicados y… privados.

— ¿Ya… está bien? —_Esa es la voz de Ichi-nii._

— ¿Quién? —escuchó la misma voz, adormilada.

—Tú sabes, eso que está prohibido…

—Me duele, si es lo que quieres saber. Ahora cállate que quiero dormir.

—Maldición enana, tú sí que eres desesperante. Fue una simple pregunta, y lo más cordial sería responder.

—Demonios Ichigo, pareces mujer, no te callas ni por un momento. Ya te dije que estoy bien, y que no pasó nada, fue un accidente. Ahora, por favor, quiero dormir un momento antes que tus hermanas lleguen.

Yuzu permaneció unos segundos más ahí, sin mover un dedo siquiera. Estaba completamente paralizada. No cabía duda de que la persona ahí era la mismísima Rukia, así que, habiendo comprobado que su hermano no era un mujeriego, ella ya podría ir comenzando los preparativos de la cena, pero todo lo que había recién había escuchado era demasiado traumatizante. ¿En qué clase de pervertido se había convertido su hermano? ¿Qué cosas estaba haciendo ahí dentro? No solo se trataba de Rukia, sino también de otras dos mujeres que al parecer eran más pequeñas. Y también, parecía como sí hubiera lastimado a alguien. ¿Podría ser alguna de aquellas dos mujeres o tal vez, estuviera hablando de alguien más? Por una parte, no quería seguir escuchando, pero, la curiosidad la carcomía completamente, igualmente tenía miedo de escuchar algo más inaudito e inverosímil. Ya tenía suficiente.

Bajo el vaso de cristal con cuidado. Era extraño de ella dejar las cosas a medias pero sabía cuándo se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. Se preguntó que reacción tendría su hermano si supiera que todo este tiempo su hermano pudo escuchar la conversación que sostuvo con su amiga. Se dirigió a la cocina, sacó los materiales para empezar a cocinar, siempre pensando ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo su hermano ahí arriba? No pudo dejar de pensarlo, tanto que se le cayeron tres huevos, y el jugo de manzana. Después de limpiar, y cuando terminó la cena, se sentó en el sofá, siempre con las mismas preguntas rondando su mente.

Ichigo tenía tres novias. ¡Tres!. Podría ser, incluso, que tuviera más.

_No sabía que Ichi-nii fuera tan popular. _Llegó a la horrible conclusión de que, fuera lo que su hermano estuviera haciendo, no era de su incumbencia; por primera vez en su vida dejaría la vida amorosa de su hermano en paz. Su castigo le llegaría, y ella estaría ahí para consolarlo pero, por el momento, decidió dejar las cosas pasar. Era algo inusual en ella, quizá porque no estaba frente a su padre y por eso abandonó tan rápido. ¿Qué hubiera hecho su padre al oír aquello?

Al llegar Karin no pasó por alto el estado de su hermano y no tardó en preguntarle qué pasaba, su hermana solo negó con la cabeza y le avisó que la cena ya estaba lista, por sí tenía hambre.

—Iré a llamar a Ichi-nii.

Subió las escaleras cuidadosamente, más lentamente que lo usual, y con cuidado tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor. Escuchó como alguien se caía de la cama, e iba estrepitosamente hacia la puerta. Un Ichigo desorientado se asomó.

— ¡Yuzu! ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

—Hace más de dos horas —vio cómo su hermano se atragantaba— Karin también ya llegó de su entrenamiento, y la cena ya está lista.

— O… oh. En un momento bajaremos.

Confirmó poco de lo que escuchó cuando vio que Rukia era quien bajaba las escaleras. Bien, entonces no lo estaba engañando, y eso, supuso, era algo bueno. Ahora, no le importaba quien era esas otras dos personas que su hermano había mencionado, ni a quien habían lastimado. Aunque no dejó de enviar atentas miradas a su hermano, el cual se dio cuenta, más sin embargo no dijo nada.

Después de la cena, todos dieron las gracias y cada quien fue para su habitación. Rukia e Ichigo entraron a la de él cuando terminaron de limpiar la cocina y lavar los respectivos trastes. Estaban cansados y solo querían dormir.

— ¿Segura que quieres dormir ya? —preguntó el peli naranja, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, observando a la Kuchiki cambiar sus ropas por un pijama amarillo.

—Sí. Estoy cansada.

—Bueno, yo… ya sabes, quería ver a Yami y Yumi…

Rukia lo miró severa. Él desvió la mirada.

—Ichigo, me parece una tontería que llames a mis senos por nombres. Y sí quieres tener sexo, ¿porque no lo dices tal cual?

—Ah mujer sí que eres molesta. —Fue hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás, mientras ella recargaba la cabeza en su pecho, cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño que era todo eso.

— Así que, ¿estás listo para una segunda ronda? —preguntó, girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, mirada pícara en los ojos.

—Me temo que sí, pero eso tendría que preguntártelo a ti, ya sabes.

—Bueno, admito que me dolía cuando estábamos sentados cenando pero ya no siento nada —suspiró y le dedicó una suave sonrisa— Además fue un accidente, si evitamos hacerlo de la forma en que lo estábamos haciendo tal vez no vuelva a pasar.

Ichigo sonrió y la besó, tan profundamente que sintió que se ahogaba, busco aire, pero en esos pequeños momentos sentía como Rukia gemía desesperadamente y su lengua volvía a entrar en acción.

—Así que ¿quieres hacerlo de la forma tradicional? —susurró con lujuria contra sus labios, sin dejar de besarla. Rukia sonrió.

—Podemos hacerlo de otras formas ¿sabes? Sin que tu cosa escape y se meta a lugares donde no debe.

— ¡ARGH! ¡Que fue un accidente! —recordó con pena lo que había pasado, un claro momento muy embarazoso en su relación de dos años, algo que los dos quisieran borrar por completo de sus memorias.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Owari<em>**

* * *

><p>No sé que han de estar pensando sí llegaron hasta aquí, pero esto es un crack fic, y cosas raras pasan en los crack fics. Explicaré; un día mis primas y mi hermano estabamos hablando de sus respectivos novios y cosas, ehm, íntimas, cuando mi hermano bobo soltó con que un día pasó un acciente con su pareja y me dio mucha risa. Bueno, de ahí saqué la idea, quería algo gracioso, porque, bueno segun lo que dijo mi hermano lo más bonito de tener relaciones es que no es perfecto (al menos no como lo ponen en TV) y eso me puso a penar. Y por lo de los nombres, bueno, ya se imaginaran que otra cosa nos llegó a contar xD<p>

Sí te gusto, si no, sí piensas que debí haberme quedado sin hacer nada, es bueno saberlo.

Un beso, Kumi.


End file.
